


Peter Griffon and Joe Swanson Have Sex: Crippled Love

by juicydhugger



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Character Death, Creampie, Cutaway gags, Disabled Character, Exhibitionism, Funny, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, brian dies again, cumfart, cumfarting, peter fucks joe's asshole, reacharound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicydhugger/pseuds/juicydhugger
Summary: one day peter and joe decid to have sex. someone dies, someone cries, and some one laughs. who? who? and who? find out! (crossposted from the other lane lol)
Relationships: Peter Griffin/Joe Swanson
Kudos: 6





	Peter Griffon and Joe Swanson Have Sex: Crippled Love

it was the norml day in quahog as peter girfen was sitting in his home watching televsion. as he was, a car bust into his house! brian the dog was stading by the widnow when it happened, so he was run over and killed. stewie creid like the little faggit he was.

"holy crap!" peter said. "i haven't seen anythin this tragic since that time i got raped by a horse!"

_peter gets rapped by a horse repetedly and dies._

"man, those werre weird times," pete said.

he saw a man hanging out the widnsheild. it was joe! but why joe was driving? he was no leg man!

"oh my god!" peter saiad, "joe what the hell are you doig you crazy cripple?"

peter luagheded as joe started screaming.

"petere!" joe screeeamed "help me!"

"oh, okay joe!" man said. "boy, this is weider than thattt time i was wario's toilet set."

_cut to peter as a toilet seat in warios's house. wario comes in and sits on him and taks a shit._

"so werd," peter said. he pull joe out of the car and joe look up into peteres' eyes.

"you were so good, peter," joe said. he bagan kissing the fat man while stewiwe stood theere and watched.

"oh god, gay!" stewie said. "huh, seems my ding ding has tured the stone."

peter took off his clothes and jeos' cloths too. peter began humping joe in his crippled asshole and gave joe the reacharound.

"peter, it feels so good!" joe said, "it feels greater than that time when i watched tom brady win the super bowel!"

_cut to joe watching tom brady take a shit_

"fuck me peter!" joe comadednd. "cum in my ass!"

"for you, my fredneid," peter

peters dick cums intstantly as he filed the hadnicapped man's shithole with new england clom chowder. he laughed his usual petre griffen laugh as joe farted the cum out.

"wow, thaks peter," joe said, "you saved my life!"

"yeah, i'm like jesus," peter said, "you know, without the whole getting nailed thing."

_cut to jesus getting fuked in the ass by shrek._

"peter!" lois said, walking in. "what the hell is this!"

peter looked to the camrea. "uh oh!" he said enthusiasticly sas he shrugged. he laughed agin.


End file.
